Different types of pacifiers and teething devices are available which are used to calm and soothe an infant, but few contain non-electronic musical elements like the present invention does. Teething Ring, U.S. Pat. No. 904,914A does embody a harmonica with a teething device, but it does not embed a teething nipple, shakers, clackers bells, whistles, kazoos, ocarinas or tambourines like the present invention does.